


To Show Kindness to a Monster

by tattoosanta



Series: Alternate Universes [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, BSD AU, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou had always thought himself a monster. His father made sure of that. So how does he handle it when Kazunari decides that isn't good enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Show Kindness to a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I am... so in love with the "character who thinks of themself as a monster gets treated gently for the first time" trope. So obviously I had to write something sweet for my Bungou Stray Dogs AU, considering I have a few angsty things coming up soon. =3=

It had been a few weeks since Seijuurou had come to the Agency and successfully passed the entrance exam. Everyone else was beginning to settle into the new routine, but he was still on edge at everything. Every click of the door, shuffling of papers, and unnoticed presence made the redhead jump out of his skin. 

Needless to say, it made a few of his coworkers nervous. At least, it made Kazunari extremely nervous. Every time he so much as reached out to touch Seijuurou, the other teen would recoil and seem to close himself off. He had to wonder if something had happened to him in the past. 

“Sei-chan,” he knocked lightly on Seijuurou’s office door, hoping he didn’t scare the redhead too much, “can we talk for a minute?” 

“Hm?” Seijuurou had to make a conscious effort to look like he hadn’t been startled by Kazunari’s presence and looked up, his reading glasses slipping down his nose. He looked kind of intimidating, almost like a mafia boss of some sort, considering there were still bandages all over him from the fight he’d had before he showed up at the Agency’s door, bloody and nearly dead. “What do you want to talk about?” 

Kazunari shrugged and came to sit across from Seijuurou’s desk. “You. I’m curious to know exactly where you came from.” Just to ease his mind. He had some ideas, considering how ready to defend himself or fight Seijuurou was at any point in time. “You don’t have to tell me your life story, I just want to know.” 

“...I don’t know if I can trust you.” Seijuurou narrowed his eyes and sat back. He was still getting used to the fact Kazunari called him by a nickname, much less the man himself. “You mean well, but I don’t think I’m ready to share that information with you just yet.” 

“That’s fair.” Kazunari smiled. “You barely know me, anyway. I don’t expect you to trust me right away.” Even though he had unquestioningly trusted Seijuurou when he first showed up, he realized not everyone would be the same way. “Okay, how about this instead… will you tell me a little bit about yourself? What you like and dislike, that kind of stuff?” 

Seijuurou thought for a moment before sighing a little bit. “I suppose I could share that with you.” It wouldn’t hurt to get to know Kazunari a little better, would it? He seemed genuine enough, at least. “What exactly do you want to know about me?” 

“Well…” Kazunari tapped his chin. “What do you like to do in your spare time?” That was a good place to start, right? He could gather bits and pieces of Seijuurou’s inner personality from that. “Any hobbies?” 

“I suppose…” Seijuurou shrugged lightly. He hadn’t had time for any leisure activities before coming to the Agency, so he’d only recently picked up new pastimes. “I enjoy reading and playing the violin.” And that was… pretty much it, sadly. 

“Fancy~” Kazunari laughed a little bit. “No, that’s really cool. When did you start playing the violin?” It can’t have been too long ago, right? If he found it to be more of a hobby than a study, he probably started when he was little. 

“Two weeks ago.” Seijuurou responded simply, completely shocking Kazunari. “It had always interested me, but I never got the chance to pick it up until I came here.” He hadn’t had the chance to do much before he got there, actually. All the free time was kind of overwhelming. 

“That’s impressive.” Kazunari whistled. “It would take me years to master something like that! You must be pretty good, then.” It impressed him, at least. 

“It wasn’t difficult.” Seijuurou shook his head. “I don’t think it’s that impressive.” Even if it really was. He would never blow his own horn like that, it just wasn’t in his nature. “...Is there anything you enjoy doing?” 

“Oh, sure!” Kazunari smiled, choosing to ignore the comment about the impressiveness of the feat. “I like to sing and play cards and billiards, and I breakdance occasionally. Tatsuya’s trying to teach me how to juggle now, but I’m not very good.” 

Seijuurou blinked, clearly surprised at the answer. “How do you have time for all of that?” He didn’t even think before he asked. Now he was pretty sure he looked like an idiot. 

Kazunari almost looked surprised, then he laughed. “Oh, I don’t do it all at the same time! It depends on what mood I’m in.” Though the comment was kind of… ridiculously cute, even if a little confusing. “I don’t think I could.” 

“Right.” Seijuurou nodded and stared down at his papers. Of course nobody could do all those things at once, that was just ridiculous. “Do you have any other questions, or was that all you wanted to know about me?” 

Kazunari thought for a while. “Well, I am still curious as to how you got all those injuries, and why the doctor’s letting you do so much with them.” It was honestly very worrying. “Are you even taking pain meds for them?”

“I got in a fight,” Seijuurou mumbled, still staring down at his papers, “and she said I could do what I wanted as long as they didn’t open again, so it’s nothing to be concerned about. And no, I’m not taking any medicine.” 

“Whoa, why not?” Kazunari raised his eyebrow in shock. “Aren’t you in pain?” 

Seijuurou shrugged. “I suppose so, but as long as I don’t think about it it doesn’t bother me.” Which was a total lie, but he couldn’t have Kazunari trying to force him into taking medicine. 

“Sei-chan… are you sure you don’t want to take something? An Ibuprofen or a Tylenol might help with the pain and swelling.” If the wounds were even swelling. He had no way of telling, Seijuurou never undid the bandages. 

“I said I’m fine, Takao-kun.” Seijuurou frowned and looked up finally, glaring hard at Kazunari as he stood. “I don’t need any medication. I’m not in pain.” 

Kazunari had to pretend like the glare didn’t utterly terrify him and raised his hands in defense. “Okay, okay. You don’t want to take anything, I understand.” He wouldn’t push it again unless Seijuurou looked like he really needed them. “I just want you to be comfortable.” 

Seijuurou frowned. “Why do you care so much about me?” It didn’t make any sense. He was supposed to be independent, right? Nobody was supposed to try and support him, because he had to support himself. That’s what he’d been told. “What incentive do you have to worry over my wellbeing?” 

“Uh… nothing?” Kazunari raised an eyebrow. “I’m genuinely concerned about how you’re doing.” He didn’t think it was that wild of a concept. Was Seijuurou seriously that used to not having anyone care about him? The thought made him sad. 

Seijuurou blinked at that. “Why?” He just couldn’t wrap his head around it. Why would someone as sweet and kind and…  _ good  _ as Kazunari care so much about a monster like him? 

“Why not?” Kazunari shrugged. “You’re a good guy, right? I don’t know what happened in your past, but someone who tries his best to avoid fights and solve things civilly can’t be all bad.” 

“I don’t know about that.” Seijuurou shook his head. “I’m not who you think I am.” 

Kazunari shrugged again. “Right now, all I think of you is that you’re nervous and stressed out being in a new place. In time, I bet I’ll be able to understand a little bit more about you.” He reached out slowly, hoping not to scare Seijuurou away like he had before, and gently touched his arm. “I also think I’d like to try to be your friend.” 

“You… you want to be friends with me?” Seijuurou asked quietly. “Why…?” What kind of idiot would Kazunari have to be to want to be friends with someone like him? He wasn’t worth anyone’s kindness, was he? 

“You seem like a good guy.” Kazunari shrugged. “Seriously, I don’t know what kind of past you’ve had, but what matters is what you do now, right? So… if you’re willing, I want to be friends.” Was friendship not Seijuurou’s thing? 

Seijuurou stopped for a moment. Kazunari actually thought he was worth something? And if the serious look in his eyes said anything, it was that he was definitely telling the truth. The redhead bit his lip and turned his eyes away. 

“I… I guess, if you want to be friends, I wouldn’t mind…” He would love it more than anything in the world, actually. Did he dare say that out loud? Never, but that was okay. He was just elated to know someone actually saw something good in him. 

At that, Kazunari smiled brightly. He almost resisted pulling the shorter teen into a hug, then went ahead and did so anyway, despite the obvious surprise of the redhead. “I’m sure we’ll get to know each other really well~” 

Seijuurou, who was still in shock from the hug, just nodded dumbly. It would be childish of him to admit he hadn’t had a hug in at least nine years, and that it felt absolutely wonderful, but… he figured could get used to being shown such kindness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, made a poll to see what people want me to write for the AU.  
> I already have about three other things planned, including angsty before the plot thing, plain angst, something to do with the characters in The Guild, and something to do with the clerks at the Agency. 
> 
> But... here's [a poll](http://goo.gl/iAw3y1) anyway.


End file.
